Wonder (Civ6)
A Wonder is a mega-building that is unique in the world and provides potent bonuses to a civilization. All Wonders are inspired by, and named after, famous real-world buildings or landmarks that have stood the test of time and changed the world forever. Wonders require time, energy, and effort to complete, but once constructed, they provide your civilization with many benefits. Civilization VI adds a feature known as "wonder movies," which allows you to watch a Wonder being constructed from scratch in less than 30 seconds (somewhat similar to the wonder movies from Civilization IV). This replaces the announcement screen you see in Civilization V when you complete a Wonder. Building a Wonder Building a World Wonder is an important achievement for a civilization. Each specific Wonder may exist only once in the whole world, so their construction is, in fact, a race between civs. Players should plan their progression well if they want to be able to build the Wonders they covet! Note that, unlike in Civilization V, the "consolation prize" for failing to complete a Wonder before another player is not but (which is arguably much more useful, since it allows the players who didn't complete the Wonder to catch up on lost construction opportunities). In relation to previous games, Civilization VI adds a revolutionary new feature: Wonders are now constructed not inside a city (that is, on the city tile), but on a separate tile near a city (like a Planetary Wonder in Sid Meier's Civilization: Beyond Earth). This is part of the overall de-centralization drive of the game, which seeks to spread various city features to the surrounding land; so Wonders will now have to compete for space with both Districts and Tile Improvements! What's more, there are now a slew of specific requirements for almost all Wonders, which can encompass terrain type, adjacency, or other game elements. Finally, many Wonders are now unlocked via the new civics tree, instead of the normal tech tree. Wonders can only be built on valid land tiles (or Coast tiles in some cases) that don't contain a district. You'll only be able to build a Wonder on a Marsh if you have Irrigation or on a Rainforest if you have Bronze Working (because these are the techs which enable you to remove such features from the terrain). Also, any other existing improvements and resources will be removed from the tile, so it as advised you build them on flat land or hill tiles with no resources or features (like forests). Flat Desert tiles with no resources are perfect for constructing Wonders since they don't provide any yield normally anyway. Note that, since you cannot "work" a Wonder (that is, you cannot assign Citizens to its tile), you will be unable to use the yields of its tile anymore; however, the tile will continue providing adjacency bonuses. This is important for Wonders which are constructed on terrain features without removing them (such as Chichen Itza or Mahabodhi Temple). Wonder construction can be accelerated via Industrial City-States. The Capital gains a +2 bonus from every such City-State where you have at least 1 Envoy. All other cities which have an Industrial Zone (including the Capital, if it has one) will gain +2 bonus from every such City-State where you have 3 Envoys, and another +2 if you have 6 Envoys. Note that in Rise and Fall, these additional bonuses are tied to the presence of a Workshop and a Factory (respectively). With these new mechanics it becomes much more difficult to construct Wonders because, depending on their specific starting location and available nearby terrain (as well as their general development), players will have access to far fewer Wonders than before. However, this can also work to the players' advantage: Wonders will be less likely to be snatched up by whoever managed to research the tech that unlocks it first, allowing you to have a chance to construct it even if you are not leading in or . We can also expect to see much more strategy-specific Wonder construction, where each particular civ will construct only Wonders which suit its overall strategy and/or terrain availability. Starting the process of building a land-based Wonder also builds a road in (but not to) that tile, and unlike most natural wonder tiles your units can move across them. The borders of a city that completes a Wonder will immediately expand by two tiles, provided there are tiles within range for the city to claim. If a city is razed after completing a Wonder, the Wonder can be rebuilt in another city (unless the game has reached an era that renders the Wonder obsolete). List of Wonders Unless a Wonder's description stipulates otherwise, its effects apply only to the civilization that builds it. Both standard districts and buildings and their unique replacements will satisfy any listed placement restrictions. See also * Natural Wonder (Civ6) ru:Чудеса (Civ6) Category:Game element (Civ6) Category:Wonders (Civ6) Category:Wonder lists